1. Field
Certain embodiments of the present invention relate to a power unit for a vehicle. The power unit includes a clutch and a transmission disposed midway in a power transmission system between a crankshaft and a driving wheel. The clutch and transmission are housed in an engine main body that rotatably supports the crankshaft. A speed change actuator for switching the speed change stage of the transmission is disposed on the engine main body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a power unit for a vehicle is known in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-82209 (Patent Document 1) and the like.